


Keep a Motor Running (With a Few Spare Parts)

by doctor__idiot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x12 "Don't You Forget About Me", Cuddling, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: It was ridiculously easy to just forget about what was out there, what was still after them, and what was still left to figure out. Jody’s guest room was small and cozy and the only room on the second floor, and it felt a little bit like a different universe, a better world. It was only too easy to fall for the illusion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after the episode aired but never edited it and after watching 12x06 I sort of remembered it again. So I edited it – basically rewrote it completely, actually – and decided to post it. It's kinda short but with all that's going on with our boys at the moment, I desperately needed some fluff, so here you go.
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, nothing's mine, just the idea.
> 
> Title taken from Gordy Pratt's "What Do I Do With a Broken Heart".

“You think she still misses them?” Dean asked in the morning when they were lying in bed in Jody’s guest room. The sun was up and bright outside but Sam didn’t feel that usual itch to get up and do something that he usually took care of with a morning run. 

The question came a little out of context but Sam instantly knew his brother was referring to Jody and all those she had loved and lost.

He made a little noise at the back of his throat, derisive but not malicious. “Do you still miss mom?” he countered softly, “Dad?”

Dean snorted next to him. “Yeah, stupid question.”

“I think she misses them every day,” Sam said after a moment’s contemplation, “But I know what you mean. I think she’s actually doing okay.”

“Those girls are a handful.” Dean’s voice came muffled from where he had buried into the pillows and the crook of Sam’s arm.

“I bet they are.” Sam chuckled, “But they adore her.” 

It had been touch-and-go for a while there, he knew that much, but Jody was nothing if not determined when it came to saving those in need. She had saved both their asses on multiple occasions, too, and not just physically. Even if they didn’t live with her, she had become something of a safe haven for both Sam and Dean over the last couple of years. Especially after Bobby had died. 

Sam’s chest contracted painfully at the memory.

The sheets rustled and Dean surfaced, face slightly flushed. “Yeah. You know who Jody reminds me of?”

“Bobby?”

Dean nodded, turning onto his back and nudging his own shoulder underneath Sam’s.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about that.” Sam grinned, “With the whole taking in damaged strays and all.”

Dean's lip curled, mock-offended. “We are not damaged!”

“We are _so_ damaged.”

“You’re damaged.”

Sam snorted and Dean grinned at him sideways. It was ridiculously easy to just forget about what was out there, what was still after them, and what was still left to figure out. Jody’s guest room was small and cozy and the only room on the second floor, and it felt a little bit like a different universe, a better world. It was only too easy to fall for the illusion.

Sam’s arms tightened around Dean and his brother shot him a quizzical look. Sam shook his head wordlessly, nuzzling underneath Dean’s jaw and Dean gave a little sound of manly protest but indulged him.

“We were much older, though,” Sam said quietly, referring to the all the times Bobby had opened up his home for Sam and Dean. Had been a parent to them, especially after their father had died. “There wasn’t much parenting work left for him to do.”

“I think–” Dean began but stopped. He turned into Sam’s embrace and lifted his hand, his thumb sliding over Sam’s bottom lip and down his chin. Sam hummed with contentment.

“What?” he prompted.

“I think he did a lot of the parent work before that,” Dean finished and Sam agreed with him.

His brother had that sort of spacey look he got when he got lost in his own head. When unsolicited memories got dredged up.

“Hey,” he said, running his hand down Dean’s naked back and feeling him shiver, “Stay with me.”

Dean blinked a couple of times. “I’m not…” He shook his head slowly. The corner of his mouth turned up. “Sometimes I just… ’m just glad we got her, is all.”

Sam smiled. Laid his head back down.

There was a knock at the door that startled the both of them. Dean instinctively pushed up and away from Sam – and Sam tried really hard to ignore the little sting he felt at that – but Sam made a point of keeping both of them right where they were. His fingers flexed against Dean’s side.

“Guys?” Claire’s voice traveled through the locked door. “We got breakfast ready if you want some. Or, you know, we can just eat it all ourselves if you wanna keep lazying around.”

Dean muttered something under his breath, then said a little louder, “Someone’s gotta teach her to have some respect for her elders.”

A dry-as-the-desert snort came from outside. “Just because you think decaying is an achievement doesn’t mean it actually is.”

“And manners,” Dean continued, undeterred, “Oughta teach her some manners, too.”

“Yeah,” Sam grinned, “You should talk to Jody about that.” He called to the door, “Be there in a sec, Claire, thanks!”

When audible footsteps retreated down the stairs, he drew Dean back against him, surprised to find him unresisting and pliant. 

Dean wrapped a strand of Sam’s hair around his fingers and tugged lightly. “You gonna let me up? I really don’t wanna miss out on the bacon.”

Sam just looked at him for a moment, contemplating. Eventually, the prospect of coffee and eggs and possibly bacon won out against their cocoon of warmth. He was starving.

“Yeah,” he said as he sat up, swinging his legs onto the floor, “Come on, grandpa, let’s get a move on.”

“Yeah, you don’t have any respect for your elders, either.”

Sam pulled up his jeans, buttoning them swiftly, and looked around for his T-shirt. “If you’re talking about yourself, then no. Get up, old man.”

Dean grumbled something about idiot little brothers while hunting down his own pants.

“Hey, have you seen my T-shirt?” Sam asked, turned around, then, “Never mind.”

Dean looked down at himself, obviously realizing that the wide fit and the lack of rock band emblems on his chest meant that he was, indeed, wearing Sam’s shirt.

He didn’t even have the decency to look sheepish. He shrugged. “’s comfy.”

Sam waved him off, just picked up the plaid shirt he had been wearing over his T-shirt the day before and buttoned it up all the way. He ran a hand through his hair, flattening some of the particularly unruly strands.

Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, his hand brushed Dean’s arm on the way to the door. “Ready?”

Dean hesitated and it made Sam stop in his tracks, too, about to ask what was wrong. Frankly, Dean looked adorable, all sleep-pink and with his hair sticking up on one side, but Sam was damned if such a thing ever crossed his lips. His brother probably wouldn’t appreciate his honesty.

Dean surprised him yet again by erasing the few feet between them and tugging Sam down by his newly buttoned collar, kissing him slow and sweet. Dean usually wasn’t the one initiating any kind of intimacy between them, especially not in the light of the day without the safety of the night, but Sam figured even his brother had to grow up one day.

He let himself be kissed, loosely cupping Dean’s hip in his palm and sliding his other hand into Dean’s already messy hair. When they parted, he pulled back a bit, taking in that amused glint in his brother’s eyes.

“What was that for?”

Dean just shrugged and turned away. He quickly made his way downstairs before Sam, no doubt eager to snatch up his portion of the bacon.

“Mornin’,” Jody threw their way along with a smile when they entered the dining room. The girls were already seated, digging enthusiastically into their scrambled eggs.

“Coffee?” Sam asked, a little overwhelmed by the never-ending hospitality.

Jody held out two mugs. “Sit your asses down, food’s getting cold.”


End file.
